Courtney/All-Stars
Courtney, labeled The 'Type A', is a contestant on Total Drama All-Stars originally as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. She was placed onto the Villainous Vultures after Cameron was removed from the competition despite winning the challenge. History Courtney was the ninth contestant introduced. After being thrown off a plane, reminded of her contract, and opening old wounds by seeing Duncan and Gwen together, Courtney complained about her decision to come back on the show but noted that things were different when Chris announced the McLean Brand Spa Hotel for winners. After Gwen questioned her placement on the Villainous Vultures, Courtney reminded her of her actions during the world tour. She was placed on the Heroic Hamsters along with Cameron, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Sierra, and Zoey. She uestioned the team's name, but dropped the subject when Chris informed her of the alternate name. In the confessional, Courtney made fun of the Revenge of the Island cast as she figured she and the other veterans were more adapt to the game. However, she was frightened at the idea of having to jump off the cliff as she had refused to do the challenge in the first season. During the walk to the cliff, she glared at Gwen and refused to acknowledge Duncan. She also confessed to Lindsay that things were over between her and Dumcan and that she was only friend-ish with Gwen, but won't be making that mistake again. She attempted to get out of jumping off the cliff by volunteering to become the carriage driver, but the team voted for Sierra instead as she claimed to be a third generation baby carriage driver despite her protests of being a C.I.T. and having a medical condition. During the vote, she also formed a dislike for Zoey due to her leading the team against her. At the top of the cliff, Courtney pushed Lindsay off the cliff when the Heroes couldn't decide who should go first and justified her actions in the confessional by saying that Lindsay had done it before. After all the members but her and Cameron jumped, Cameron informed her that he actually had a medical condition preventing him from jumping off cliffs, frustrating Courtney yet she admitted that she couldn't jump. After Alejandro was released from the Drama Machine and won the challenge for the team, Courtney and Sierra ended up in the bottom two at the elimination ceremony for costing them the challenge, but she received the final marshmallow. She watched Sierra take the Flush of Shame where Duncan attempted to get her to notice him again, but failed and was disgusted when the toilet water backsplashed onto her."Heroes vs. Villains" Appearances * 5x01 - "Heroes vs. Villains" * 5x02 - "Evil Dread" * 5x03 - "Saving Private Leechball" * 5x04 - "Food Fright" * 5x05 - "Moon Madness" * 5x06 - "No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition" * 5x07 - "Suckers Punched" * 5x08 - "You Regatta Be Kidding Me" * 5x11 - "Sundae Muddy Sundae" * 5x13 - "The Final Wreck-ening" References Navigational Category:A to Z Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Total Drama All-Stars (Rewrite) contestants Category:Villainous Vultures